Some Brand of Frozen Meat
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: So... What exactly happens when two teenaged Padawans have to spend the night in a frozen cruiser, anyway? [AnakinFerus]


**Title:** Some Brand of Frozen Meat  
**Author:** Dr FooFoo  
**Fandom:** Star Wars: Jedi Quest  
**Pairing:** Ferus/Anakin  
**Rating:** R  
**Feedback:** Review or e-mail (in profile).  
**Notes:** Ferus is British. Yes he is. Go away.

* * *

Ferus Olin was freezing his arse off.

There were certain things a Padawan should simply not be asked to do, and sleeping on the floor of the cabin of a poorly insulted space cruiser in the middle of winter for 'training purposes' was certainly one of them. Worse was that the only other person in the frozen room besides Ferus was Anakin Skywalker -- the very last person Ferus would have chosen, had he had a choice in training partners -- curled in his own sleeping bag a few feet away.

Worse still was that Ferus couldn't sleep.

Of course, that was to be expected. After all, he could hardly feel his toes, and his hands were shoved between his legs to try and keep warm. Not only that, but Anakin kept shifting; the sound of his sleeping bag moving across the cold metal floor was almost deafening. Ferus was about to tell him to shove off when Anakin spoke.

"Olin..." he whispered, and Ferus eyed him in the dark but kept quiet warily. There was a moment of silence and then Anakin repeated himself. "Olin...!"

"What?" Ferus snapped, trying to still his chattering teeth. Anakin seemed to hesitate.

"Are you cold?" he asked finally, and Ferus glowered silently at him. What a stupid question... Ferus wanted to reach out and smack him, but his fingers were just starting to regain feeling from the warmth of his crotch.

"What do you think?" he mumbled, and buried his face in his pillow. Anakin made a little noise that sounded like a frozen laugh and Ferus wanted to smack him again.

"We should like... put our sleeping bags together... Zip them together, I mean," Anakin went on, and Ferus raised an eyebrow. He wasn't really sure what Anakin was getting at, but he knew he certainly didn't want to get any closer to him than he already was.

"What?" he asked, and wiggled his toes to see if he could still feel them. He couldn't.

"Zip the bags," Anakin repeated. "For body heat. It'll be warmer... It's logical."

Ferus understood now. And he couldn't deny that it was indeed logical, but he couldn't picture himself sleeping with Anakin. Not at a time like this, anyway, so he shook his head. It was dark, though, so it wasn't likely that Anakin saw it.

"I don't really think --" Ferus started, but Anakin cut him off by sitting up and hastily unzipping his sleeping bag.

"Trust me, Olin, it'll work... I've done it before and it's always way warmer this way," Anakin stated knowingly. He shifted across the floor to settle next to Ferus, who wanted to protest some more but knew it was pointless arguing at that point, and went along with it. Anakin reached across Ferus's chest and unzipped his sleeping bag for him, then pulled it away and Ferus let out an embarrassing little noise as the freezing air rushed over his bare arms and feet.

"Bloody hell, Anakin, warn me next time..." Ferus muttered, and wrapped his arms around himself. "Piss, it's cold."

Anakin busied himself with pulling Ferus's sleeping bag out from under him and zipping it to his own, creating one giant bag with the two.

"Look," he said, and slid into the new and improved sleeping bag. Ferus crawled in after him, still wary of the idea in general, and grabbed his pillow, which was attempting to inch away. He pulled the top of their bag up to his chin and they lay in silence for several minutes before Ferus shifted uncomfortably and noticed that he still couldn't feel his toes.

"S'not helping..." he mumbled through chattering teeth, and he thought he felt Anakin shifting closer. "In fact, I think it's getting worse."

"It doesn't happen right away, dumbass..." Anakin whispered directly in Ferus's ear, and Ferus jumped. He could feel Anakin's breath on his neck -- under present conditions it felt like fire, and he jerked his head away quickly. Anakin spoke again, moving around in the bag beside Ferus; "You just have to wait a little while."

Ferus didn't have a little while... He was freezing _now_, and felt like he was about to collapse from lack of sleep -- which was odd because he was already lying down. However, he was determined not to complain, as he didn't want to give Anakin any more reason to harass him at the Temple, so he stayed silent and just brought his knees almost all the way to his chest and curled up facing Anakin. He could still feel soft breath blowing lightly across his face, but now it felt sort of... good. Soothing and warm and Ferus moved a bit closer despite himself.

"See?" Anakin said suddenly, and Ferus almost jumped again, but luckily managed to get a grip on himself. "It's already getting warmer... I told you."

Ferus glowered at him in the dark. He hated when Anakin got all cocky like that. He kind of also hated that Anakin was still breathing all over him, and his breath smelled a bit like muffins, or chocolate or something -- Ferus couldn't really tell, and decided he really shouldn't be pondering it anyway. He stretched his legs out and tried to think of something else -- that 2000-word essay they had in two days that Anakin probably hadn't even started yet, for example. Then Ferus felt something prodding him in the chest and his eyes flew open.

"Skywalker..." he started, tone warning, but Anakin just flattened his palm on Ferus's shirt. His fingers were warm. "What are you doing? Stop -- wait a tic, then... Please move your hand."

Anakin didn't do anything more at first; just lay quietly with one hand spread out on Ferus's chest, breathing in and out. Ferus couldn't bring himself to just reach up and remove the hand, so he quieted down and maybe shifted a little closer -- for warmth's sake, that was all.

The cabin was silent and peaceful for what seemed like a long time, and Ferus had assumed Anakin had gone to sleep when he felt movement on his chest again, and he looked down. Anakin's hand was balling into a fist around a handful of Ferus's t-shirt very carefully -- it looked like it was moving in slow motion.

Ferus started to mumble something of a question as to what exactly Anakin was doing, but as soon as he began to speak, Anakin leaned forward in the dark and very unceremoniously pressed his lips to the corner of Ferus's mouth. Ferus almost yelped, but managed to just let out a girly little squeak.

"Skywalker...! Anakin. What are you -- stop, hey," Ferus stuttered, as Anakin corrected his offshoot and planted one directly on Ferus's lips. Ferus stared at him. He had no idea why this was happening, and he wanted to stop it -- to push Anakin away and tell him he was definitely _not_ snogging a fellow Padawan at the moment, but Anakin's lips were so soft, and besides, his hand was still gripping Ferus's shirt tightly. Anakin was smirking, Ferus could feel it, and that pushed him to lightly shove Anakin away and curl slightly. His toes were still non-respondent. "That was -- um, that... we can't... bugger, Anakin, it's..."

"Would you shut up already, Olin?" Anakin interjected, and Ferus fell silent at once. Not that he really appreciated being ordered around by Anakin, but he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say presently. He didn't exactly know what to do, and that made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to feeling confused and helpless, and Anakin wasn't making things better with that arrogant smirk.

Ferus crossed his arms over his chest and lay as still as he could, peering at Anakin in the dark. He was about to say something else -- incoherent mumbling, perhaps -- when Anakin leaned forward and kissed him again. It was different this time -- more confident, or maybe Ferus just wasn't as surprised by it now. Then again, who would have guessed that Ferus Olin and Anakin Skywalker would end up making out with each other in a sleeping bag on a training mission?

Anakin made an indistinguishable noise then, and Ferus opened his eyes to stare in the dark. He could feel Anakin's knee against his thigh, and moved to push it away, but Anakin grabbed his hand on the way down and held onto it.

"Anakin--" Ferus started, and suddenly Anakin's tongue was in his mouth. Ferus gave a little start and Anakin took the opportunity to shove his knee between Ferus's legs. Ferus decided to give up talking altogether and just settled for moaning quietly. Frankly he didn't appreciate being turned into a whimpery girl by the most feminine boy he knew, but he felt that, presently, he wasn't exactly in a position to complain.

"You're whimpering," Anakin pointed out, and Ferus made a mental note to slap him the next chance he got.

If Ferus was surprised when Anakin had first started coming onto him, he probably should have been even more surprised when he found himself relaxing and reciprocating, but he really wasn't, to be honest. Sure, he'd always found Anakin kind of attractive, and he'd maybe been plagued by several insistent images of Anakin showering unabashedly in the locker room after lightsaber practice, but that didn't mean that he... wanted to... necessarily... do...

Alright, he'd entertained the thought more than once, but he never expected anything to actually come of it. And the fact that Anakin had been the one to initiate things was a little suspicious, but Ferus felt comfortable -- odd, considering present company and situation. He couldn't really explain it, but being pressed to Anakin -- feeling his shirt stretching across his shoulderblades due to the hand tugging at his front, and Anakin's soft but pointy hair between his fingers -- the tangle of limbs, the press of leg to crotch, the bumping of foreheads and the clacking of teeth; it all felt more real to him than anything he could remember doing at the Temple.

Anakin murmured something then that sounded a lot like "You're moaning again", but Ferus ignored it and, with a burst of courage, shoved at Anakin's chest so he rolled onto his back, then crawled on top of him. Anakin made a surprised little squeak, which pleased Ferus immensely. He resumed the kissing with what was probably excess fervor, but Anakin didn't seem to mind -- even in the dark, Ferus could tell he was flushed, and he couldn't help shooting back a sarcastic "You're blushing..." at which he was positive Anakin's scarlet darkened to crimson.

Ferus decided he was much too far-gone when he felt Anakin's fingers sliding a rough trail down his tummy toward his crotch and he didn't care. He wanted to think of the consequences, really, but all he could think about was how Anakin was arching and rubbing on Ferus in a rather delicious way, and that was highly distracting.

Ferus was pretty sure he grunted embarrassingly when the tips of Anakin's fingers slipped under the waistband of his pajama pants, because Anakin snerked and stilled his hand. He ran his fingers across the skin directly below Ferus's bellybutton, and Ferus thought he would go crazy from resisting the urge to wriggle about like a madman.

Instead of calling Anakin a bloody prat like he wanted to, Ferus opted for kissing him again, hard. He caught Anakin's bottom lip with his teeth and smirked at the delightfully low moan this elicited. Anakin's quest to tease Ferus to madness was temporarily forgotten as he grabbed at Ferus's hips, gripping hard enough to guarantee that Ferus would have to endure odd looks the next time he was in the locker room.

Ferus writhed slightly, grinding his hip into Anakin's crotch as obviously as he dared, and Anakin made a tiny noise into Ferus's mouth.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended. Anakin gave Ferus a rough shove, and he toppled over onto his back, left panting softly and staring at the ceiling and wondering what he'd done wrong. After what seemed like ages, Ferus turned his head toward Anakin and was met with one of the cockiest grins he'd ever seen.

"You see, Olin?" Anakin said quietly, and Ferus felt his face heat up -- Anakin was breathing on him again. "Didn't I tell you this way would be warmer?"

Warmer? Oh, Ferus was warmer; he was practically sweating, and he knew his tummy had been sticking to Anakin's a few minutes ago. But what exactly was Anakin playing at? Ferus eyed him, waiting for him to make a move, but Anakin didn't budge -- just lay there looking smug. Ferus shifted uncomfortably.

"Skywal--"

"'Night, Ferus!" Anakin said cheerfully, and closed his eyes.

Ferus glared at him. If the urge to slap had been strong before, now it was almost unbearable. How dare Anakin get Ferus all worked up and then leave him high and dry? Ferus supposed he should have expected something like this, considering it was _Anakin_, but that didn't make him any less painfully hard, or any more satisfied.

After several minutes of fuming internal monologue, Ferus rolled over to face the wall, muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "sodding wanker", and closed his eyes.

At least he could finally feel his toes.


End file.
